


as the world keeps turning

by UsuallySleeping



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Felix isn't part of Stray Kids, Fluff, Mild Language, Self-Discovery, but dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsuallySleeping/pseuds/UsuallySleeping
Summary: Felix hates mornings. This morning in particular kind of sucks.





	1. Chapter 1

Felix hates mornings. Not a lot of people know about that fact, and he’s got to say it’s probably a common trait in sixteen-year olds. He particularly dislikes this morning though, as someone seems to be screaming in his ear. Or maybe not in his ear. Close enough for him to be bothered by it.

Wait. Is that a male voice? It’s too high to be his father, and he does not, in fact, live with any other males, he’s only got sisters. He looks for his phone and remembers he fell asleep while studying last night, with the phone in his lap, playing some concentration playlist off Spotify. Who knew those also work as a soundtrack to fall asleep to? But he’s laying down now, while he was sure he was sitting up last night. He pats himself down to look for his phone. He finds it in his back pocket. As he fishes his phone out, he notices two things. His phone has almost no battery left. And its display is set to roaming. What the fuck?

As he tries to focus more, he notices he’s not in his room at home. He’s getting more and more confused by the minute, and while he tries to keep the panic in, he can’t help his breathing getting just a tad more ragged. Right now he’s so glad he doesn’t have to wear glasses like his sisters, because that certainly wouldn’t have helped much in this situation. As he looks around, he notices he’s in someone’s living room. The walls are white and it’s messy, kind of like too many people are living in a space too small to fit all of them comfortably.

He also notices that the yelling has hushed down to aggressive whispering. Its concerning, because he does not know where he is, how he got here, his phone died and they’re _most definitely_ not speaking in English, whatever they’re saying, whoever they are.

Since he has no clue where he is, and the whispers do sound aggressive, he can conclude they’re probably talking about him and his presence. The language the mystery people are whisper-shouting in sounds familiar, but he can’t really put his finger on what exactly it is, the words are too quiet and jumbled to make sense out of.

He turns on his phone screen again in a desperate attempt to figure out where he is and almost has a heart attack when he sees that the roaming clock is set to Seoul, which apparently is one hour behind Sydney, his home. How the fuck. And why is it always him that ends up in these situations? Like in middle school, he had just sat down for a nap in the living room and somehow ended up in his bed with everyone denying they’d put him there. Or just last year, where he’d gotten completely lost because he’d took a wrong exit or something and ended up on the other side of town, while he was convinced he’d stepped out of a coffee shop door in a different neighbourhood than he entered.

His main concern is why he’s in Seoul. His second concern is his phone battery. And his third concern is his family. Do they even know he was here and not in his room in Sydney? Who even are his family? Felix knows he’s got two sisters, lives with his parents and they have a cat, but for the love of god he cannot remember their faces or names.

Suddenly he is a lot more afraid than before.

Felix tries to collect himself. He’s Felix Lee from Sydney, Australia. He’s sixteen years old, his birthday is on the 15th of September, about half a year away. He enjoys dancing in his free time and his grades aren’t the best, but he gets by without too much nagging. If only he could remember his parents. Or anyone for that matter. He _knows_ he’s got people, he just can’t remember who they are and it is terrifying.

As he starts waking up more he notices faint sunlight coming through windows on his right, there are doors in the wall facing him. There’s a side room with an open doorway and what looks like some sort of pane room separator functioning as the other wall. The angry whispers seem to be coming out of the open doorway, so Felix decides that his best call is to stand up and investigate. Whenever he looks back to the situation it’s a dumb choice but probably the best he could’ve made in the moment.

The closer he gets to the open doorway - he isn’t going very fast - the better he can make out the voices. They’re definitely speaking Korean, which would be logical since they _are_ in Seoul, but that’s not something he’s worrying about at the moment. He curses himself for not taking Korean lessons when his parents asked him to, as part of having some connection with their home country. Instead he’d opted for the ‘make a Korean friend so you can at least _read_ the language, please Felix’ option, but he kind of regrets it now. Then again he’d been too busy trying to juggle school and dancing and probably wouldn’t have been able to handle Korean lessons on the side. Just installing a language exchange app and communicating with a stranger per his parents’ request was the way easier option. Plus, I.N. turned out to be the best friend he could’ve made on the app, even if he used a fake name - Felix does too so he shouldn’t be one to judge. But at least he can read and write Korean to some extent. He hopes he’s got better chances of communication than he thought he’d have.

He peeks his head around the corner of the doorway and sees a kitchen. It’s a nice kitchen, clean and tidy, doesn’t reflect the state of the living room at all. Felix can always appreciate a nice kitchen.

There are two males standing in the kitchen. One of them looks really angry, while the other just looks confused and tired. The smaller one of the two, the angry one, notices him first. They’re both too attractive for how tired he is. Felix tries to lift his hand in greeting but remembers to bow at the last second and barely avoids hitting his head on the door’s frame. Being Korean by blood did make his parents instil some Korean cultural politeness in their children. If only he could remember who they were though, that’d make the thought so much better.

“Hello,” He stutters “I’m Felix, I’m sorry I ended up in your living room I have no idea how I got there and I’m so sorry I’ll leave if you want me to.” He’s aware that he’s rambling but he can’t stop himself.

 _“Fuck, he speaks English. Seungmin, do something.”_ The angry one speaks while Felix is still busy trying to comprehend how in heaven’s name these two boys are the most handsome ones he’s seen in his life. If he’s correct in his estimate of the amount of people living in the apartment, does that mean the others are also hot as fuck? He’s too gay and too tired to deal with this.

“Um. Hi?” The tired one speaks up. Thank god, he knows English, why does he have to sound so cute though? They really do hate him up there, don’t they. “We’re confused. How did you get here?”

“I just said I don’t know, I fell asleep at home and now I’m here, you two are not the only ones confused as fuck right now,” Even though Felix is grateful the guy knows English, he’s getting frustrated. “I really just want to go home.”

“I get that, but we don’t understand, and our leader is out at the moment, we really don’t know what to do please be patient while we try to figure this out,” The boy turns to look at his equally as attractive friend. _“Hyung I think you’re scaring him, please stop glaring._ I’m sorry for my friend, he noticed you first and he got scared.” He smiles apologetically and nudges his friend.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ The small one grumbles. Finally, something Felix understands, even if the guy is only apologizing.

 _“It’s alright. I’m sorry.”_ He stumbles the simple words out and gets stuck on a syllable, but the two he’s facing look surprised nonetheless. “Um. Yeah. I’m from Australia. My family is from Korea though. I know some basics, but I’m not too great at speaking Korean, I’m sorry. I can read and write though. I have a friend from a language exchange app.”

“It’s alright.” The boy seems to have concluded he’s not a threat, as he loosens his stance a little and turns to his friend. _“He’s alright, just as confused as we are. It’s alright to go back to bed Changbin hyung.”_

 _“Don’t think I’m leaving you alone with a random teenager that pops up in our living room out of nowhere, you idiot. I’m staying.”_ Felix barely understands what they’re talking about and can only catch some words here and there, but judging by small dark one's side eye, he’s talking about Felix and his presence.

“I really don’t want to be a bother, you can like, tell me to leave if I have to, I’m the one randomly turning up in your apartment.” Felix really feels bad for this whole thing.

“Why would I ask you to leave? I’m not going to tell you to stand outside until our leader comes back,” That’s the second time the boy refers to the absent person as their ‘leader’. Are they in a gang or something? The pretty one doesn’t look like he’d be in a gang though. The smaller one does look like it though, so Felix is torn on the gang theory. “And to add, I’m not going to make you stand outside in the middle of march, do you know how cold it is outside?”

“Right.” Felix is used to Australian temperatures. This is going to be a challenge.

“Well then, if you’re going to have to stay here, might as well offer you something to drink. Do you like tea?” The boy smiles warmly at him, and Felix doesn’t know what to think for a second, he’s too pretty. The smaller boy grumbles something and stomps off to another part of the apartment, probably the couch, since there’s a huff of someone throwing themself on a couch coming from the living room after he leaves. “I’m sorry for his behavior, he’s really a scaredy cat sometimes.”

“It’s, uhm, it’s ok. I like tea, yeah. Thank you.” The boy smiles again and Felix _thinks_ he’s getting used to it. “I’m Felix, I think I said that already, sorry.”

“It’s alright,” the boy laughs, it’s so soft Felix doesn’t know what to do. “My name is Seungmin. The one that just left is Changbin. We live with six others.”

“Six?” Felix says this too loud, but it’s too late and he already startled the boy. “I’m sorry. You live with _six_ others?” He feels like he sounds too dramatic, but he thinks he’s got the right to be. This apartment is so small… Six people?

“Yeah, guess we do.” The boy, Seungmin, laughs. “It’s alright, we’re only here to sleep and eat, we’re mostly at work.” At work? What do they even do? Are they older than Felix had thought? How old did he even think they were? He’s a mess.

“At work? How old are you guys even, to be at work?” He sounds dumb.

“I’m eighteen, but internationally that would be sixteen, I think?” Seungmin contemplates for a second, “Yeah, I’m sixteen.” Oh. So he’s Felix’ age.

“I’m also sixteen, cool. Shouldn’t you be in school though? Like, high school?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin is distracted with the tea leaves, “I am in high school.” Now Felix is confused. Didn’t he just say he always works? When he voices that question Seungmin chuckles again, “Yeah, I’m pretty busy most of the time.” That’s impressive. Seungmin hands him a mug and beckons Felix to follow him to the living room, where the other boy, Changbin, is still on the couch, but looks close to falling asleep again.

 _“Hyung,”_ Seungmin prods the other with his foot, _“Move over. We want to sit too.”_

 _“Why are you being so nice to a stranger who randomly entered our house, he could be a serial killer.”_ The boy grumbles without opening his eyes, but moves when he gets poked again.

 _“For all he knows, we might be serial killers, hyung.”_ Felix feels awkward sitting in a corner of the couch, so he takes out his phone again, only to stare at the roaming clock and the slow decline of the battery again. _“I called Chan hyung our leader two times, I’m pretty sure he thinks we’re in a gang or something.”_

_“Sure, just try to be quiet and wake me up when Chan hyung gets back. Where did he even go?”_

_“I’m pretty sure he was hungry, could be back any moment now.”_ Changbin nods and slouches down while Seungmin turns back to Felix, noticing the phone.

“Sorry to ask, but do you maybe have a Samsung charger I can borrow? My phone is almost dead and I really do need it.” Seungmin nods and stands up with a muttered ‘wait for a second’, disappears into one of the doors and leaves Felix alone with the boy named Changbin. They spend a few seconds in awkward silence, Felix trying to look anywhere but the other male, feeling eyes on him, until Seungmin comes back.

“I stole my roommates charger, I have an iphone.” He hands felix the charger. _“I almost woke up Hyunjin.”_ Seungmin talks to Changbin, probably to keep him awake, but Felix isn’t sure. “I said I almost woke up my roommate while stealing his charger out of his phone, it was fully charged anyway.” Seungmin smiles softly and sinks back into the couch after plugging the charger into a power outlet next to them, so Felix can charge his phone for a while.

“Thank you so much.” Felix tries to smile as warmly as he possibly can to try and convey how grateful he is, hoping that their mystery leader is able to help a little bit more in figuring out what’s going on. He thinks he imagined the way Seungmin blinked at him sheepishly for a second before turning to his tea again.

They sit in silence for a while, Seungmin reading something on his phone and Felix still trying to take the apartment in, he thinks the boy named Changbin has actually fallen asleep now and Felix is trying not to stare but he looks very soft when sleeping, even if he’s wearing all black. After a while his tea has cooled down enough and he sips it slowly, watching the sun come up more through the window, illuminating the living room, the only other light source being the light coming in from the kitchen. The sunrise looks beautiful and he thinks of sending a photo to I.N., but he refrains himself, it’d be too much to explain and the other boy probably isn’t even awake yet. He snaps a picture really quickly and starts to doze off when a lock clicks.

“That’s probably Chan Hyung. I messaged him about you, so he won’t freak out too much, I hope.” Seungmin smile is encouraging in a way, Felix hopes that this Chan person is nice, Seungmin seems to look up to him a lot. A man, probably not much older than Felix and Seungmin, enters the living room, still in a coat, holding a plastic grocery store bag. He greets Seungmin and looks Felix up and down for a second before slowly turning away, walking to the kitchen where he puts the bag. When he comes back he’s also shed his coat and suddenly looks way less intimidating. He sits down on the floor in front of the couch and looks at Felix for a second.

 _“So,”_ This was going to be difficult if the man didn’t know English. _“You basically turned up out of nowhere?”_ Seungmin coughs.

“Hyung, he’s Australian.” The man perks up. Suddenly he looks like an excited puppy and Felix doesn’t know if he should be glad or even more scared.

“Well, that’s great!” Oh. He’s also Australian. “So you turned up outta nowhere, huh?” Felix nods.

“Yeah, I fell asleep back home, in Sydney, and I woke up here and I’m so confused.” He doesn’t want to think about not being able to remember his family’s names, but he can’t help it. “I don’t remember my family, I’m scared.” The man in front of him deflates a little.

“I’m so sorry,” He really does look apologetic, and Felix doesn’t know why he was so intimidated by this man just seconds prior.

“It’s alright, not like we can do anything about it,” Felix smiles a watery smile, and tries to hide the fact that he’s starting to overthink by staring into his now half empty mug of tea.

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out. It’s ok to stay here until we find something, alright?” Felix is a little baffled, he doesn’t even know this man’s name, but he’s being offered a place to stay until they figure it out. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Thank you so much, I’m really so grateful,” He’s so tired but he tries to sound as sincere as possible. “Really, thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem at all, anything for a fellow Aussie.” The man winks while stating it, “My name is Chan, I hope Seungmin introduced himself and mister ‘I’m pretending to sleep’ over there.” Felix nods. “Don’t worry about honorifics, I don’t know how _Korean_ you are, but respect is a big thing here. Don’t worry if you slip up.”

“I know about honorifics, don’t worry.” Felix laughs. “My parents were really adamant that my sisters and I know some Korean habits, just in case. And I have this friend who really wants to call me hyung all the time, it’s honestly a little annoying, he’s just half a year younger than me. My name is Felix by the way, nice to meet you.”

“That’s good to know, it’s really nice to meet you too.” Chan smiles warmly again, and saunters off to the kitchen, presumably to put away the stuff in the grocery bag. He returns a few minutes later with a mug of tea and sits in front of the sofa again. Felix sighs. “Are you alright, you look somber.”

“I’m alright, I guess, I can’t remember anyone from home.” Chan looks thoughtful.

“That’s strange. I’m sure there must be an explanation for that, somewhere,” He stands up “Excuse me, I’m gonna look some things up, I have a theory but I might be wrong.” He trails off as he bumbles off into one of the rooms. Felix hopes Seungmin is as confused as he is right now.

“Don’t worry, he does that sometimes.” Seungmin smiles softly again. “You look tired, you can sleep if you want to.” Felix is grateful for this soft boy with his soft smiles and his soft sweater and the soft couch and the soft sunlight. He starts noticing how exhausting the past half hour actually was and sets his mug down as careful as he can. Seungmin works himself into a more comfortable position and coerces Felix down, just short of basically pulling Felix into his lap. Is this weird? Felix doesn’t know, and he wasn’t planning on sleeping on a stranger, he only know that he’s so tired, so he curls up into a ball and buries himself into Seungmin’s sweater. He falls asleep quickly, his last thought hoping he isn’t being a giant weirdo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to aggressive talking better not become a theme in Felix' life.

When Felix wakes up to hushed aggressive talking again he hopes it won’t become a theme for the time he’ll be staying here.

_“So, you’re saying he randomly turned up into our living room at ass o’clock in the morning and you didn’t kick him out?”_

_“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”_ That’s Chan. Chan is nice. Felix sighs and turns his face into the warmth he’s laying on, in a poor attempt to keep on sleeping just a little longer. Apparently, no one wants him to have nice things, because the source of warmth, Seungmin, Felix remembers now, takes this as an invitation to softly shake his shoulder. Somewhere in the distance a door slams shut.

“Felix, it’s eight, you really have got to get up now.” It doesn’t exactly sound _urgent_ , but there’s enough force behind Seungmin’s words to make Felix sit up and almost smack his head into Seungmin, who hadn’t expected him to get up so suddenly.

“I’m sorry,” Felix yawns. “Is my phone charged?” He rubs the corner of his eye with his hand and blearily looks into the now fully sunlit living room. There are three new people he didn’t meet before. Two of them are openly staring, the third one is glaring into a cup of what’s probably coffee. Chan is nowhere to be found, while Felix heard him speak just a minute ago.

 _“Seungmin, you could’ve warned us, he’s actually adorable.”_ The boy on the far right speaks, still looking at Felix.

“You’re despicable, Hyunjin.” Seungmin says in English, and it makes Felix wonder what the boy - Hyunjin - had said. As he observes the three, he comes to the conclusion that his ‘the roommates are equally as attractive’ theory is true. The one that spoke before is unrealistically handsome, in a way that Felix actually doesn’t feel like he’s able to wrap his head around this boy’s face. The grumpy one bent over his mug looks ethereal even when half awake and angry, with features that he can only describe as sharp. And the third boy sitting across him is the warmest person Felix has ever seen, welcoming, with a sociable look in his eyes. _“Guys this is Felix,_ Felix say hi. **”**

 _“Hi. I’m Felix.”_ Felix stumbles himself through an introduction. The welcoming boy actually _coos_ at him. How dare he.

 _“I’m Woojin!”_ Wow, Felix actually understood that. He gives himself some props. _“Seungmin said you’re eighteen, right? I’m twenty-one!”_ Seungmin sighs. Felix is at a loss. Numbers are too difficult still, he can only read them with some effort and understanding someone actually say numbers is too high level. I.N. had sent him some voice messages saying numbers, but Felix still doesn’t know how to count higher than ten. It’s honest to god too much memorizing and since he’s never actually had Korean classes he has no clue what’s what.

“He said he’s twenty-one, but that’s his Korean age. He’s from 97’. _Hyung, he’s not that good at Korean. He knows basics, didn’t Chan hyung warn you?_ ” Seungmin looks tired and Felix suddenly feels apologetic for sleeping on him without even knowing him at all. “Chan is meeting with our company’s boss to see what we can do for you. He said it wouldn’t take too long.”

“Company? Boss?” Felix’ confusion resurfaces. Is this attractive gang part of a company? Does said company have more attractive gangs like this one? Felix wonders where he can sign up but remembers he’s probably not Korean or attractive enough for that. “Wait you called Chan your leader before, right? Are you guys a gang or something?” Seungmin actually looks him straight in the eyes for a few moments, almost like he’s looking for a sign that Felix is joking, but when he notices Felix is serious he starts laughing. It’s a nice laugh, Felix notes, like he throws his being into the joy he feels. But that might also be Felix’ gay talking. ~~Has he mentioned yet that he’s gay?~~ The boys sitting opposite the couch look as confused as Felix feels, but that’s probably because they did not understand anything Seungmin and Felix had just said to each other.

Seungmin stands up, still giggling, and makes his way over to one of the rooms.

 _“Changbin hyung, he just said he thinks we’re in a gang!”_ Felix does not understand, but a burst of laughter comes out of the room Seungmin is leaning into. The grumpy one has choked on his coffee and is trying to save himself from coughing it through his nose it seems like. _“He really did! I already told you he’d think we’re a gang!”_

“Is this about the gang thing? Because as far as I know, only gangs have leaders.” Felix mumbles, feeling embarrassed. He’s certain they’re not a gang, judging by their reactions. “Except if you guys are like, actual k-pop idols or something. I mean you’re all attractive enough,” Felix trails off a little, he hadn’t even thought about that. Seungmin suddenly looks a little uncomfortable, and Woojin is shooting him some side eyes. Felix mentally notes it as something to ask about later.

“Let’s talk when our leader gets back.” The lock clicks. _“Has anyone seen Jisung by the way? He stayed behind yesterday, but I haven’t heard him come back yet._ One of our roommates, Jisung hasn’t come back from work yet.” The boy with the coffee looks guilty after Seungmin speaks. He’s about to open his mouth when a voice Felix has not yet heard floats around the corner. _“There he is.”_ Seungmin looks kind of disappointed, but Felix doesn’t know why, until a boy turns around the corner with the darkest bags under his eyes Felix has ever seen.

 _“Good morning. I stayed late at the studio, I slept there. I’m sorry.”_ Felix understands the last bit, but the boy does not look apologetic in the slightest. Maybe that’s because he looks so tired.

 _“Jisung.”_ So this is Jisung. _“Sleeping at the studio is bad for your back, and you know it.”_ Woojin sounds gentle, even while scolding the probably younger boy. Felix doesn’t think he’s ever heard someone manage that.

 _“I just fell asleep all of a sudden, I wasn’t actually planning on falling asleep there! I wanted to come home at some point you know.”_ He sounds angry, but this is the first time since he arrived that Felix doesn’t think it’s because of him. _“And waking up to a message from Chan hyung that there’s a stranger in the dorm but that I shouldn’t freak out really doesn’t help in wanting me to get back faster.”_ The Jisung boy’s eyes fall on Felix and they hold eye contact for a while, until the boy with the coffee coughs again. Jisung looks away and Felix lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Even though he doesn’t feel like Jisung is supposed to be intimidating, that thing just now wasn’t too enjoyable. Jisung has sat down next to Minho, almost _on_ him, but that’s probably not out of the ordinary, since no one seems to look at them twice for it. Everyone sits in silence for a few minutes until Seungmin decides to speak up again.

 _“I don’t think we’ve all introduced ourselves yet. Can we do that before Jeongin wakes up and he’s got to remember even more people’s names at once?”_ Seungmin sounds tired and Felix feels guilty for sleeping on him again, the boy mustn’t have gotten too much sleep because of him. “I told them to introduce themselves. We have another member, but he’s still asleep and I thought it might be difficult for you to have to remember even more names.” Felix nods.

 _“I’m Minho.”_ The boy with the mug speaks up first, looking up so Felix can see his face properly before going back to sip on his coffee again.

“Minho’s a hyung too,” Seungmin whispers. “He doesn’t really like mornings though, it’s nothing against you.” Felix feels like Minho would be a nice person to get to know when it’s not morning.

 _“I’m Hyunjin!”_ The handsome one speaks up. _“I’m also eighteen! But it'll be my birthday soon.”_ Numbers again. Maybe he could write it down, so Felix could understand. Wait. Communication would be way easier if they’d just started writing in the beginning. Felix feels like hitting himself, why didn’t he think of it earlier.

“Seungmin, do you maybe have a pen and paper?” The boy in question looks confused but stands up and disappears into one of the rooms for pen and paper nonetheless. When he comes back after a few moments, with pen and paper, Felix feels like things are going to be way easier from then on.

“Why?” Seungmin still looks confused.

“I can read and write Korean, I’ve got a Korean internet friend because my parents wanted me to learn some form of Korean, for tradition’s sake.” Felix starts scribbling on the paper handed to him and hopes his handwriting is comprehensible. After he and I.N. had agreed to send each other letters in each other’s native tongues to help each other with grammar and the such, his writing had improved, but that also meant his handwriting had gotten sloppier. He writes down a simple introduction, stuff he’s written down countless times before, so he knows it’s correct. “I think I told you yesterday, this morning? A few hours ago?” He tries to shake the awkward feeling off, no way he’s going to be his insecure self now, they’re all on the same level of being confused in this situation.

 _“My name is Lee Felix, I was born the 15 th of September 2000 and I live in Sydney Australia. I really enjoy dancing in my free time.”_ Seungmin mutters. “You weren’t kidding when you said you’re able to write Korean.” Felix nods, and holds the paper up for the others to see.

“Numbers are still difficult though, I can’t read numbers when they’re fully written out.” He thinks for a moment. “I can also understand some Korean, but not a lot, and speaking is really difficult.” He adds some writing to the paper.

 _“I can read and write Hangul, I can understand a little bit of spoken Korean, but not a lot. Please take care of me._ That’s cute **.”** Seungmin smiles at him again.

 _“Seungmin is turning soft for this guy.”_ Jisung sounds grumpy when he says it. Felix wonders what he did to annoy the other boy so much, judging by the tone of voice.

 _“I’m not!”_ Seungmin chokes out. _“He just looks like a lost puppy and I happen to like puppies.”_ He pouts while saying it. Felix wonders what Jisung could’ve said to make Seungmin react like this. In the meantime, Woojin has deciphered his handwriting and is scribbling something on the paper, which he’d taken away from Seungmin a few minutes ago. He hands it back to Felix with one of the brightest smiles Felix has ever seen. _‘It’ll be ok! We’re going to help each other as much as we can! Let’s have fun together!’_ Felix smiles.

 _“Thank you, Woojin hyung.”_ He says it without stumbling over syllables and he feels proud of himself. Minho has now grabbed the paper to read it and tries to grab the pen from Woojin, who’s playing with it, almost impaling himself on the pen in the process. Jisung is holding the mug now, looking like he’s starting to feel better, more awake. Minho starts aggressively scribbling back on the paper, Hyunjin reading with him, having shoved Woojin aside, pointing stuff out. They throw the paper back at Felix when they’re done. _‘I’m Minho, and next to me is Jisung and on the other side is Hyunjin! Jisung’s birthday is September 14 th, 2000, what a coincidence! Hyunjin and I both dance! We should dance together sometime! And don’t assume that Seungmin is older than you, he’s from the 23rd of September, he’s actually younger than you.’ _Felix gasps dramatically after reading.

“Seungmin! I can’t believe you’re actually younger than me, how could you make me believe you were older!” The others laugh, even though they probably don’t understand what he’s saying.

“Wait, I never said I was older! I just said I’m also your age!”

“Don’t take me too seriously, I was joking.” Felix laughs. “You act mature for your age though.”

“Someone had to be mature, Changbin didn’t want to communicate with you at all and everyone else was still sleeping!” A silence lulls after Seungmin’s words, and Felix remembers his phone when he sees Woojin taking out his own.

“Hey Seungmin? Do you maybe have a wifi password?” Seungmin hums and gestures for Felix’ phone, which he hands over after opening the wifi settings. Seungmin types in something and hands the phone back. “Thank you so much!” He immediately opens his kakao to make sure he’s got no missed messages and notes that there’s no new messages on whatsapp. He decides to look at it later and opens his chat with I.N.

 **|Lix** **– 8.39**  
IN-ah are you awake?  
something really weird happened!  
but I’m in Seoul so we should meet up soon?

 **I.N. – 8.40|**  
I just woke up, my roommates were being too loud  
how are you in seoul??? You were in Sydney yesterday??

 **|Lix – 8.41**  
That’s why I want to meet up!  
Because i just felll asleep back home and now I am here!  
And I don’t know why or how

 **I.N. – 8.43|**  
Ill ask the hyungs if I can go out soon  
theyre awake anyway ill ask now

 

Felix puts his phone away again, thankful that I.N. doesn’t ask questions he cant answer at the moment. Some stumbling is heard in one of the rooms, Woojin turns his head and stands up to check.

 **I.N. – 8.44|**  
I fell over  
this might take a little longer  
I think im tangled in headphone wires?

 **|Lix – 8.47**  
how do you even manage that???  
youre living up to your clumsy branding aren’t you IN-ah~

 **I.N. – 8.49|**  
I think one of my hyungs left his headphones in here,,  
why  
my toes hurt I think I rammed them into the desk

 **|Lix – 8.50**  
just try to untangle yourself you dork  
where do they even make headphones with wires that long??

 **I.N. – 8.51|**  
most quality headphones have longer wires  
please don’t ask me why  
its so unnecessary

While Felix is busy giggling over his conversation with I.N. – seriously, do they even make headphones with wires long enough to tangle a person in them? – Woojin has entered the main room again.

 _“Jeongin fell out of bed.”_ Woojin says to no one in particular. _“I don’t even know how he managed or what they are doing in our room, but he tangled himself in Chan’s producing headphone’s wire in the process.”_ Jisung looks so done when Woojin has finished talking, that Felix wonders what’s going on. Minho stands up and walks into the room Woojin just came out of. Laughing follows immediately.

 _“Jeongin-ah! How did you even manage this?”_ Minho doesn’t sound like he’s stopping soon, _“Are you hurt?”_ Minho asks something through bursts of laughter. It sounds like he’s close to stopping but then he starts again, like some sort of drunk hyena. Not that there’s anything wrong with drunk hyena’s though, it’s a nice laugh, like Minho means it. Seungmin sees Felix’ confused look and explains what’s going on. Apparently their youngest fell out of bed or something.

 _“Hyung, this isn’t funny! My toes are in pain!”_ Someone whines, _“Can you help me, please?”_ Minho has properly stopped laughing now, and through some stumbling and giggles it sounds like they’re resolving the problem. Minho emerges from the room first.

 _“He seriously fell.”_ Minho almost doubles over again, _“He hit himself on the desk and tangled himself in Chan hyungs headphone wires! Why were they even in your room?”_ The question is directed at the person coming out of the room behind him, who’s sheepishly ruffling his hair.

 _“They’re in there because of me.”_ Woojin raises his hand. _“I borrowed them, but I could’ve sworn I rolled the wire up after I used them. I guess I’m too forgetful, huh.”_ Felix isn’t focusing on what Woojin is saying, since he now has a clear view of the youngest now, who doesn’t seem to have noticed him yet.

 _“Hey, hyungs, can I maybe-”_ He starts asking something, but stops when he sees Felix. They hold eye contact for a while until Felix frantically tries to open his kakao again, getting his password wrong the first time. When he raises his phone to take a picture of the other, the occupants of the room move like one. Minho jumps up from his place next to Jisung where he’d sat down again, shaking the other boy. Woojin tries to pry the phone out of his hand and Seungmin is trying to make his way over to the youngest, while Felix is busy sending the photo to I.N. Said boy has snapped out of it too and is trying to grab his phone, Seungmin attached to his back now, and snaps a photo of the situation too, hysterically typing on his phone as Felix is doing.

 **|Lix – 8.55**  
_*photo attachment*_  
JSHJBSDBSCBC  
IN NSBBBHDNJSD  
WHAT EVEN

 **I.N. – 8.55|**  
BCJCJ FELIC  
_*photo attachment*  
_ JSBSCHBCBHHJB

 **|Lix – 8.55**  
THAT’S THE BLURRIEST OHOTO EVER WHAT THE HELL  
IN HWAT THE CRAP DIDE

 **I.N. – 8.56|  
** I SHOULD ASSK THE SAME YO YOU YOUA ASS

 _“What even are you doing here?!”_ I.N., or Jeongin, starts talking to Felix. _“What the heck.”_

“I.N. ah I don’t exactly understand Korean, remember, just-” He’s interrupted by Chan, who’d apparently entered the house again during their minor group freakout. Changbin peeks his head out of his room and tries to make sense of the situation, judging by the look on his face.

“Excuse me, what’s going on here?” Seungmin looks a little scared, and together with the rest he sits himself down until Chan and Changbin are the only ones standing, Chan staring the seven of them down. Changbin joins Felix on the couch, parking his legs on him. Felix doesn’t really know what to think but accepts it anyhow. “I had some good news, but I don’t feel like I can explain without knowing what the hell is going on here. _Can someone, please, explain what the hell is going on in here?”_ three people start talking at once

 _“The stranger just-” “Jeongin got tangled in your wires!” “I know Felix!”_ Jeongin yells the loudest, and everyone quiets down after the last sentence. Jeongin pouts, _“I know Felix. He’s a friend.”_ Seungmin seems to make the connection first.

“Hold on, _what_.” He looks between Felix and Jeongin a few times. “Wait, so _your_ I.N. is _our_ Jeongin? Seriously? _Jeongin couldn’t you have come up with a more creative screen name? What if he’d been a fan or something?”_

 _“I could’ve also pretended to be a fan if he’d asked!”_ Jeongin pouts again, but he looks like he’s calculating a plan in his head, Felix wonders how someone can looks so adorable but mischievous at the same time. As he stands up, he warns the boy on Felix to move his legs before taking a small leap. Changbin barely has his legs out of the way before Jeongin lands. Felix hopes his organs are still all in the right place, Jeongin jumped on him with such a force. They’re a struggling tangle of limbs for a second until they figured out a way to sit without Jeongin crushing Felix. The other boys have fallen quiet. _“Hi~”_ Felix doesn’t know what to even make of the situation anymore. So he does the logical thing; he starts laughing his lungs out.

“You jump on me! And you say hi! What the actual-” He feels like this couldn’t get any better. If this continues it’ll turn out that Chan was his next-door neighbour back home or something – which isn’t true, but it’d be hilarious – and he doesn’t know how he should act anymore.

 _“So, while he tries to compose himself, anyone care to explain?”_ Chan asks again, sounding a little more patient than before. Only Woojin speaks up this time.

 _“Well, we were talking to Felix, when Jeongin fell out of bed and got himself tangled in your headphone wires because I didn’t roll them up after using, and then when we got him untangled he and Felix had a moment?”_ Woojin thinks for a second. _“And they snapped photos of each other really fast, so we kind of panicked because we thought Felix might be a fan or something, but then I think they turned out to be internet friends? Felix mentioned having an internet friend and I’ve heard Jeongin talking about having an English-speaking friend in Australia too.”_ The boy on Felix beams, nods and starts rambling, no one really understanding what he’s saying. Chan talks over him.

 _“That clears some stuff up. Let’s see if we can get the whole story out of them soon.”_ Chan sighs, _“I had a discussion with the managers._ I talked to our managers. They said it’d be alright for you to stay, ripping Appeared People away from the places they Appeared in has always ended badly. You can stay here with us until you, **”** Chan pauses, contemplates his words. “Figure yourself and the situation and your Reason out.” Felix _hears_ the capitalisation of the words.

“If I’m staying here will you explain some things to me?” Chan already looks like he’s mentally preparing for the onslaught of questions.

“Sure. On one condition.” Felix wonders what it might be, there’s not a lot to ‘condition’ here, they barely know each other, “You write all of it down first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't really know what to put here, so here's my twitter i guess? My @ is chansrose :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered and questions are asked.

In Felix’ opinion, the list is pretty comprehensible. He’d written it in English, hoping they wouldn’t mind it too much. His mind was saying he shouldn’t call it a list when it was literally three questions long, but it helped him sort out his thoughts and he’s reasoning that the answers might probably not be very short. He’s been staring at the piece of paper Chan has given him for a while, the others having left him alone to go do their own things, Jeongin and Seungmin loitering a little, cuddling on the other end of the couch watching a video, when someone tentatively touches his shoulder. It’s Woojin. He’s mentioning for the paper, Felix hums and hands it over, putting the pen on the coffee table in front of him, and leaning back on the window behind him.

‘Are you ready?’ Felix nods and smiles a little. He thinks he sees a glint of something in Woojin’s eyes but can’t really pinpoint what before Woojin turns away to call the rest of the boys back into the living room. The group slowly trickles back into the living room, finding places to sit, while Chan has already read through the list and is nodding at it, deep in thought, Woojin sitting next to him. Felix subconsciously curls his hands into fists and sits on them to stop himself from biting his nails.

“Where do you want to begin?” Chan startles Felix out of his thoughts and he puts his hands into his hoodie pockets instead.

“At the top of the list? I’m really curious, who are you guys?” He doesn’t feel as steady as his voice sounds at the moment. Chan sighs.

“I don’t really know how to explain to be honest, we kind of fall out of the norm.” Felix doesn’t even want to start wondering what he means by that. **“** _He’s curious, we’re gonna have to introduce ourselves sooner than I’d expected._ We are Stray Kids, we’re a trainee group under JYP entertainment. Have you ever heard of kpop? **”** Felix can’t help but blank out for a moment. JYP is huge. They’re trainees. He knows these people.

“I know you guys.” Chan looks like he’ll panic when he says this, so Felix tries to calm him down, also starting to panic again, “Nonono, wait that’s not what I meant oh my god I’m so sorry, it’s just” He thinks of a way to make it not sound creepy, even though there’s nothing creepy about the story. “My sister is a fan of yours, she listens to your soundcloud stuff on blast, a lot. And I’m part of a dance crew, she convinced me once to let us cover scene stealers! It was maybe the best performance we’ve ever put on, don’t remember too many details about it though. Maybe I still know the choreo.” He starts to feel a little down again, reminded of the fact he doesn’t remember his home in as much detail as he should.

“That’s,” Chan holds his breath for a second, “Amazing. I think I have to show you something later.  _ He knows us, he’s danced to scene stealers and his sister is a fan. _ ”

**“** _ So he seriously dances? Not just some classes but professional dancing? _ **”** Hyunjin sounds like he’s just had the best news of his life, Minho wearing the same hopeful facial expression without saying anything.

“How professionally do you dance? They want to know.” Chan doesn’t even sound like this is unfamiliar behaviour from them, to be fair he seems quite tired.

“Um, I’ve been dancing for about twelve ish years?”

**“** _ Twelve years. _ **”** Hyunjin and Minho freak out. Hyunjin actually fake swoons onto Changbin, who accepts it and starts petting his hair like this is a normal occurrence. “They’re our dance line. You’ll probably see a lot of them in practice.”

“Oh, that’s cool!” Chan looks satisfied.

“Would you like me to answer the easiest question first? The other one might be a little hard to process, and I want to have the technicalities out of the way first.” Chan frowns in thought just a tad while saying it, but it’s enough to make Felix worry. Why would the answer to one of the questions be difficult to process and what would it mean for the next things that’d happen? Felix nods in answer to Chan’s inquiry and steels himself. “This one is a little difficult, our company has already given the green light to you staying here, since the whole ripping Appeared away thing has some terrible consequences, but I’m not entirely sure what’ll happen other than that,” Chan sighs, “I’m just not sure if they’re going to let you just stay here or if you’re going to be a SCT, or something else. They’re still discussing it, it doesn’t really happen often that they encounter people eligible for SCT status.” Felix knows his facial expression mirrors how confused he is, as Chan rushes to explain himself. “An SCT is a Special Case Trainee, or someone who, like you, kind of exists and has no other choice but to become a trainee in the situation they’re in, may it be an Appearance like this, or a dying dragon’s wish - trust me, there’s someone who is in the industry because a sick dragon told the CEO to take them in - or, in some shadowy cases, a rich man who would promise to ruin a company if their kid didn’t get hired as a trainee. The rules are a little complicated and of course it isn’t always fair but sometimes jobs or lives are on the line, so they have to adjust.”

“So I’ll just  _ maybe _ be a Special Case? I won’t die if they don’t take me in, right?”

“Oh Felix, you won’t, as long as you’re not moved out of here, you’ll be fine.” Chan looks like he wants to hug him, and a dark corner of Felix’ mind wishes he would, as the comfort would be so welcomed, but another part of him knows that if someone was to touch him right now, he’d cry.

The only question left is the one Chan had warned the answer might be difficult to process of, and Felix would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of what the answer might be if it issued a warning. He’s glad that there’s a small lull in their conversation as Chan updates the others about what they have discussed so far. At least, that’s what Felix hopes they’re talking about. Sometimes he understands Korean, since reading and understanding are not that difficult, as you have to say words to learn them, but at other times he just can’t seem to get what anyone is talking about and it makes him frustrated at times. He shakes his head to get out of his thoughts and coughs a little.

“Can we please move on to the last one?” Felix swallows, “I’m getting really nervous and I want this to be over with, so I know what the hell is wrong with me.” The words sound a little over dramatic once he’s said them, but that’s not saying that it’s not how he feels at the moment. Seungmin has plopped himself next to Felix and moves to curl around him in a way that thankfully doesn’t feel constricting. Yes, Felix feels like crying, but who wouldn’t with everything that’s happened and the anticipation of the ‘difficult to process’ answer to the last point on Felix’ list.

“Yeah, of course,” Chan stops and thinks again “Maybe Changbin will be able to help with this one better than I can, hold on for a second.” Chan says, before turning to Changbin and starting another discussion in hushed tones, Jisung listening in from his spot next to them and nodding along. The others are looking in between the two clusters, not really knowing exactly what’s going on, but clearly noticing Felix’ distress. Jeongin moves towards the cuddling duo at the same time that Hyunjin slides off the couch to lean against Felix’ other side, smiling softly and wrapping his arm around them until his hand is on the floor behind Seungmin when Felix turns to look at him. Felix sees Jeongin stop and think. He doesn’t know what the other boy is planning, but he’s glad it doesn’t involve jumping on people again when Jeongin decides to sit on Hyunjin. Felix feels strangely at home in the tangle of limbs and hopes this won’t just be a fleeting pity cuddle. Someone coughs.

Changbin hands him the paper he’d written the list on and he takes it, smiling weakly at him. He turns to the paper, reading it, trying to make sense of the words even though he can read them just fine.

“I,” He stumbles, “I don’t think I understand?” He looks up to see Chan looking at him in a way he can’t describe, like someone has just kicked a puppy but with a determination in his eyes that Felix can’t place as much as he tries to. “There’s no way you aren’t joking right now.”

“I’m not joking.” Chan sighs, “I’ll explain, -”

“I just really don’t understand,” Felix feels the panic rising in his chest and he feels so pitiful when he feels a lone tear rolls down his cheek. “Please help me understand.” He feels so pathetic, but he can’t seem to stop his mind from going nuts again.

**“** _ Chan, what the hell did you say to him. Give me the paper. _ **”** Woojin sounds so ferocious that it startles Jeongin, who shifts his feet into Felix’ lap and leans back into Hyunjin even more, the other adjusting his position a little bit. Chan sighs and explains the situation to Woojin. Minho, who sits alone, dejected, on the couch, opens his mouth to say something but snaps it shut after a pointed look from Jisung.

“Alright, I’ll try my best to explain.” Chan speaks up after a few furious whispers have been directed at him by Woojin, “It’s called the population of Others, what humans call ‘supernatural’? The population in Korea is a little bigger than in other places in the world, or at least Asia, based on what I know. The two populations used to live in harmony in this part of the world, since the old legends and myths didn’t set any reason to be fearful of either population. But a few centuries ago when the western world started coming into contact with us because of the trading routes, humans became afraid of us for the western man’s beliefs, and basically banished the Other population to Korea, where we went into hiding. The humans here do know we exist and no human outright hates Another, but we try to stay hidden because the rest of the world might not think the same way.” Felix feels his head spin and Seungmin squeezes his middle, “And since you just popped in here out of nowhere, we think you might be a part of, well, us. Assuming you didn’t know that yourself.”

“I didn’t even know that your whole, Population thing existed up until now.” Chan’s eyes widen. “I can’t wrap my head around the fact that I might be a part of this supernatural thing you’ve just explained to me. Not that it’s like, bad, it’s just really a lot.”

**“** _ Chan, he looks pale. _ **”** Minho speaks up first, interrupting Chan, who’s opened his mouth to say something, **“** _ Hyunjin, take him on a walk. _ **”**

**“** _ Why me? _ **”** Felix is confused, but doesn’t try to butt in, **“** _ He doesn’t even know me! _ **”**

_ “That’s the point, if he’s staying here, he might as well get to know us better, and since he already knows Jeongin and has slept on Seungmin, you’re the next choice. Also, you’re basically sitting on each other so why not continue from here.” _

_“Solid point,”_ Hyunjin shrugs, _“He doesn’t have shoes, does he?”_ Chan tries to butt in to say something, but two glares from Minho and Woojin make him close his mouth.

“We’ll continue when you’ve had some fresh air, Hyunjin is gonna take you on a walk.” Chan sighs, dejected, and looks at Hyunjin, _“Be careful with him.”_ Hyunjin salutes.

After some bustling around, trying to find a coat and some shoes Felix fits, they’re good to go.

“Wait, but how do we communicate?” This question sets the room into a frenzy again, until Jeongin shoves his own phone in Felix’ hands, helps him login to his own kakao and they’re set to go. Chan splutters a little about the phone, but Jeongin sweetly reminds him that he has data to spare and they’re set to go.

The only one left to wave them out is Changbin, who makes sure they’ve both got a scarf before he shoos them out, telling Hyunjin to be back with half an hour or so. They just make it outside of the building when Hyunjin gets his phone.

**Jinnie – 9.43|  
** Hi~

 **|Lix – 9.44  
** Hi ****  
I’m sorry I’m trying to wrap my head around everything

 **Jinnie – 9.44|  
** it’s okay felix! **  
** I don’t really understand what you’re going through **  
** Im just a simple human after all ****  
But we’re all here to help!

 **|Lix – 9.45  
** Thank you, that means a lot

 **Jinnie – 9.45 |  
** Its nothing, lix **  
** Youll be here for a while so youd better get used to unconditional affection from all of us ****  
We’re very cuddly ;)

During their small conversation they’d exchanged small smiles, and Felix decides that he likes Hyunjin. He’s pretty and friendly and isn’t fazed by Felix’ weird incapability to speak Korean. He has to admit he does speak a bit and can understand more than he lets on, but he’s too self-conscious to actually talk in the language. At this point, pretending not to understand is easier to keep it up.

His thought process is interrupted by Hyunjin patting his shoulder, mentioning to go left at a crosswalk.  


**|Lix – 9.48  
** Where are we going?

 **Jinnie - 9.48 |  
** A park, we can sit there

 **|Lix – 9.49  
** But its so cold :(

Felix isn’t lying, he’s freezing. He isn’t used to the colder temperatures at all and to be thrust into it from the warmer Australian weather isn’t helping.

 **Jinnie - 9.49 |  
** I guess we’ll just go around the block then ****  
we can go the other direction to go back around the other way

 **|Lix – 9.51  
** Alright :D **  
** its such a short walk then though ****  
wouldnt they be mad we were gone such a short time?

 **Jinnie - 9.53 |  
** noo **  
** minho hyung just wanted you to clear your head a little **  
** i think its working **  
** dont worry too much what theyd think ****  
anyway, your lips are starting to look blue so wed better go back inside

 **|Lix – 9.54**  
if you say so..

Felix does feel very cold, Hyunjin is probably right about it being better to get back to the apartment. He’s painfully aware of the fact that they’ve only been away for fifteen minutes at most when they reach the apartment and Chan and Woojin are furiously whispering back and forth in the kitchen. Felix assumes they’re arguing about him, but he can’t catch most of what they say, and they cut off immediately when they notice they have company.

“ _ You’re back early, did something happen? _ ” Chan turns away from Woojin and smiles at them, and Felix gets chills from the glare Woojin is sending to the back of Chan’s head.

“ _ No, he just got really cold quickly, so I turned around the block and kind of immediately came back. _ ” Hyunjin sighs, “ _ He looked so miserable and cold, but so cute- _ ”

Chan snorts, “Right. Felix, you doing okay?” Felix nods, he’s still wearing the padded coat and is slowly gaining the feeling in his face back.

“It’s really cold.”

“I really needed time to get used to the temperatures too, you’ll be fine in a few days.”

“Alright.” He feels a little dubious but tries to stay positive anyhow. “Um, were we done with the- my list?”

“Sort of, we gave you all the answers you needed, hopefully, but we also have some things to ask you, nothing bad, I promise.” Felix nods and Chan smiles while gesturing to the living room, “Go sit down, I’ll call the rest.  _ Go sit with him, I’ll get the others and we can finish our discussion. _ ”

“ _ Bang Chan, I swear if you make him cry again- _ ” Woojin threatens Chan while Hyunjin pulls Felix into the living room, shedding their coats in the process.

“So,” Chan says as everyone’s back in the living room for what feels like the umpteenth time that day, “we are also still wondering about some things.” Woojin glares at him, “Okay, just one thing.”

“Okay,” Felix feels like he can breathe again, they just want to know one thing, it’ll be okay, nothing to worry about.

“We were just still wondering if you were serious about not knowing about your heritage, since you said you’d never heard of us.”

Felix laughs. “Yeah, no, I’ve seriously never heard of it before, so as far as I’m concerned this could also be a really well thought out plan, though there wouldn’t be an explanation to why I don’t remember anything.”

“ _ He really wasn’t kidding. _ ” Eight baffled faces turn to Felix.

“What?”

“It’s just-” Chan lets out a frustrated sigh, “If you really didn’t know, but you  _ have _ had some instances where strange things happened, that means you did live around people who are part of us, since your conscious didn’t know, but your subconscious was still using their energy.”

“So my neighbourhood maybe has some witches or something? I can live with that, that’s cool.”

Chan pulls a face. Felix doesn’t know him that well, but he knows it means bad news is coming.

“No, Felix, close as in, people who live with you close.” Chan sighs, “Probably your parents.”

He feels his entire world crash around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving this so long, I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, still not 100% sure if this is the best i can do hhhh my twitter is @/chansrose, come yell at me? or something? I don't know, do whatever you like with it, look up my twitter, print it out and eat it, the amount of possibilities are endless. I hope I don't take four months to update this again, but we'll see (I'm so sorry, I've been a mess)


End file.
